legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Shocking Dragon Formula
Divine Shocking Dragon Formula is a name of the technique of Ling Family from Earth. The Divine Shocking Dragon Formula had a total of twelve layers. From the sixth layer on, stepping into the next level was as difficult as ascending to the heavens! Ling Tian’s Divine Shocking Dragon Formula lay in the emphasis of the two words, shocking dragon. This was no coincidence, a dragon from the Nine Heavens was by nature whimsical, now violent and aggressive, the next gentle. One moment it could be summoning storms, the next vanishing into thin air! It was definitely the most well-known figure in the millennium-long history of the Chinese! With so many unique characteristics, so long as one could cultivate to the seventh layer and above, the property of their energy could be changed based on their will, causing opponents to be unable to seek any advantages. Meridians clashing This was the special cultivation method of the ninth stage of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula! After gathering all the inner qi to form a whirlpool, the inner qi would then be dispersed for it to clash against the meridians of his body to ensure that the flow in his meridians would be completely smooth! All of his inner qi would then be circulated back into his inner core, breaking through into the ninth stage in a single step! However, this method was limited to the eighth stage of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula. Only when he was at the peak of the eighth stage would he be qualified to try it. If his cultivation was not at that stage, he might shatter all of his meridians, perishing from it! Even if he was at the peak of the eighth stage, there was less than 10 to 20% chance for him to succeed! The dangers of this could be easily imagined! In his previous life, he would only be considered to be at the XianTian stage if he could break through into the ninth stage. In his previous life, there were hundreds of people who cultivated the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula but almost none who entered the ninth stage! While Ling Tian had the advantage of crossing through worlds and cultivating XianTian Qi from the start, the state of his spirit was far from a cultivator who achieved the XianTian stage through bitter cultivation. It wouldn’t be too much to say that they were worlds apart! The only reason why Ling Tian dared to attack the ninth stage was that his own inner qi was already the purest XianTian Qi! This was completely different from one attacking the ninth stage with a HouTian physique! Furthermore, while Ling Tian did not make any progress in his Divine Shocking Dragon Formula in the recent years, his inner strength was still increasing every day. Thus, Ling Tian was confident and dared to attack the ninth stage of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula! For the eighth stage of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula, other than a strong and resilient body, meridians, tendons and more, one had to take the step from HouTian to XianTian energy as the supposed ‘fundamental change’. However, because Ling Tian's body contained pure XianTian energy to start with, this allowed him to progress directly to the ninth stage. Cultivators term this as the actual XianTian stage, with inner energy described as ‘ceaselessly circulating, incessantly renewing’. Trivia * The main family tampered with the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula that they gave to branch family. Starting from the fourth layer, the sutra has been made full of holes. If one continues to forcibly cultivate it, then while their martial arts will still show a rise, the damage to one's body will also be equally big. Those elders in your faction more or less have some sort of hidden injuries because of this reason. * The tenth layer of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula, like the eleventh and twelfth layer, have long been altered beyond recognition ages ago. No matter how outstanding your aptitude is, you can't do a thing about it, and the quicker you cultivate, the higher the risk of a cultivation deviation! This was something Li Xue happened to overhear by accident. Right now, for Ling Tian to rely on this crippled formula to reach the ninth layer, that's already a miracle! However, this is also his peak, because if he follows the formula to break through to the tenth layer, he is likely to suffer a backlash! * The thirteenth stage of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula is an extremely mystical one! There aren't any mnemonic chants, meridian pathways or any cultivation experience. Back then, Ling Family's ancestor only managed to create the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula by combining various cultivation formulas from the Shaolin monastery, Wudang Mountain, and other famous heritages. Ever since ancestor passed on, not to mention the thirteenth stage, there weren't many who were even able to cultivate up to the tenth stage! * There is only a single word in the thirteenth stage: Emptiness! The manual doesn't even say what can be considered successfully cultivating it. * after one stepped into the seventh stage of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula, the XianTian realm, they would be able to change the characteristics of their cultivation method. Extreme hardness can be changed into extreme softness. Extreme Yang changed into extreme Yin. The countless changes would give an enemy a big headache, and it was also the reason why Ling Tian could face Ye QingChen despite just entering the XianTian realm. Category:Technique